New Moon quotes
Please observe the format in place, and try to use it when adding new quotes or editing already existent ones. The following is a list of quotes from the book ''New Moon. Preface *I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough. **Bella Swan, p. 1 *But this was no dream, and, unlike the nightmare, I wasn't running for ''my life; I was racing to save something infinitely more precious. My own life meant little to me today. **Bella Swan, p. 1 *As the clock began to toll out the hour, vibrating under the soles of my sluggish feet, I knew I was too late — and I was glad something bloodthirsty waited in the wings. For in failing at this, I forfeited any desire to live. **Bella Swan, p. 367 1. Party *"Eighteen isn't very old," Alice said. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?" **Alice Cullen to Bella Swan, p. 11 *Attention is never a good thing, as any other accident-prone klutz would agree. No one wants a spotlight when they're likely to fall on their face. **Bella Swan, p. 12 * "You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo," he commented as the movie started. ... "Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline—don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?" **Edward Cullen, p. 17 *Charlie would be forever grateful to Alice for saving him from the horror of an almost-adult daughter who needed help showering. **Bella Swan, p. 22 *"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." **Emmett Cullen to Bella Swan, p. 26 *Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm — into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. **Bella Swan, p. 29 2. Stitches *"You try very hard to make up for something that was never your fault. ... You didn't choose this kind of life, and yet you have to work so hard to be good." "I don't know that I'm making up for anything," he disagreed lightly. "Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given." **Bella Swan and Carlisle Cullen, p. 35 *"I think, in most other ways, that I've done the best I could with what I had to work with. But was it right to doom the others to this life? I can't decide." **Carlisle Cullen, p. 38 *"Mike Newton would be a hell of a lot healthier for you to be with," he growled. ... "I'd rather die than be with anyone but you." **Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, p. 45 3. The End *"No! This is about my soul, isn't it? ... Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you — it's yours already!" **Bella Swan, p. 69 *"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." ... "You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. "No." **Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, p. 69 *"It will be as if I'd never existed." **Edward Cullen to Bella Swan, p. 71 *"Don't worry. You're human — your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." **Edward Cullen to Bella Swan, p. 72 *With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed Edward into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over. Love, life, meaning... over. **Bella Swan, p. 73 *Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight — a lunar eclipse, a new moon. A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold. **Bella Swan, p. 74 *"Are you hurt, Bella?" It took me a minute to think that through. I was confused by the memory of Sam Uley's similar question in the woods. Only Sam had asked something else: Have you been hurt? he'd said. The difference seemed significant somehow. **Dr. Gerandy and Bella Swan, p. 77 *I felt the smooth wooden floor beneath my knees, and then the palms of my hands, and then it was pressed against the skin of my cheek. I hoped that I was fainting, but, to my disappointment, I didn't lose consciousness. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not resurface. **Bella Swan, p. 84 4. Waking Up *Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me. **Bella Swan, p. 93 *My eyes did not stray toward the black garbage bag that held my present from that last birthday, did not see the shape of the stereo where it strained against the black plastic; I didn't think of the bloody mess my nails had been when I'd finished clawing it out of the dashboard. **Bella Swan, p. 103 *I saw no reason for fear. I couldn't imagine anything in the world that there was left to be afraid of, not physically at least. One of the few advantages of losing everything. **Bella Swan, p. 110 *Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk. **Bella Swan, p. 117 5. Cheater *Only a teenage boy would agree to this: deceiving both our parents while repairing dangerous vehicles using money meant for my college education. He didn't see anything wrong with that picture. Jacob was a gift from the gods. **Bella Swan, p. 136 *"Wait a sec — are you legal yet?" **Bella Swan to Jacob Black, p. 134 6. Friends *Jacob was simply a perpetually happy person, and he carried that happiness with him like an aura, sharing it with whoever was near him. Like an earthbound sun, whenever someone was within his gravitational pull, Jacob warmed them. **Bella Swan, p. 145 *Quil nudged Embry's arm and they exchanged grins. Jacob smiled in delight. "That would be great!" "If you make a list, we can shop for parts," I suggested. Jacob's face fell a little. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything." I shook my head. "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise." Embry rolled his eyes at Quil. "That doesn't seem right," Jacob shook his head. "Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" I pointed out. He smiled. "Okay, you're getting a deal." "Not to mention the riding lessons," I added. Quill grinned widely at Embry and whispered something I didn't catch. Jacob's hand flashed out to smack the back of Quil's head. "That's it, get out," he muttered. **Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara V, and Embry Call, p. 140-141 *"Okay, but if you’re going to get picky like that, you have to average in size, too. You’re so small, I’ll have to knock ten years off your total." **Jacob Black to Bella Swan, p. 146 7. Repetition *Unattainable and impossible, uncaring and distracted... but he was out there, somewhere. I had to believe that. **Bella Swan about Edward Cullen, p. 160 *He patted my head. "You're like a little doll," he teased. "A porcelain doll." **Jacob Black to Bella Swan, p. 179 *"Here’s to responsibility. Twice a week." **Jacob Black to Bella Swan, p. 164 8. Adrenaline *I tried to tell myself that the fear was pointless. I'd already lived through the worst thing possible. In comparison with that, why should anything frighten me now? I should be able to look death in the face and laugh. **Bella Swan, p. 182 *"Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?" ... Jacob just rolled his eyes. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?" **Bella Swan and Jacob Black, p. 192 *I'd had the most amazing hallucination today. My velvet-voiced delusion had yelled at me for almost five minutes before I'd hit the brake too abruptly and launched myself into the tree. **Bella Swan, p. 193 *"Maybe we'll see the super bear," Jacob joked. ... Billy just laughed at his son. "Maybe you should take a jar of honey, just in case." **Jacob Black and Billy Black, p. 197 9. Third Wheel *I was like a lost moon — my planet destroyed in some cataclysmic, disaster-movie scenario of desolation — that continued, nevertheless, to circle in a tight little orbit around the empty space left behind, ignoring the laws of gravity. **Bella Swan, p. 201 *"So are you going to be my Valentine?" ... "What exactly does that entail?" I hedged. "The usual — slave for life, that kind of thing." **Jacob Black and Bella Swan, p. 202 *One thing I truly knew — knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet, knew it deep in my empty chest — was how love gave someone the power to break you. I'd been broken beyond repair. **Bella Swan, p. 219 *"I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence." **Jacob Black, p. 209 10. The Meadow *It was ridiculous that I should be so elated because a vampire knew my name. **Bella Swan, p. 236 11. Cult *I'd thought that Jake had been healing the hole in me — or at least plugging it up, keeping it from hurting me so much. I'd been wrong. He'd just been carving out his own hole, so that I was now riddled through like Swiss cheese. I wondered why I didn't crumble into pieces. **Bella Swan, p. 273 12. Intruder *I protected the Cullens' secret out of love; unrequited, but true. **Bella Swan, p. 287 *What kind of a place was this? Could a world really exist where ancient legends went wandering around the borders of tiny, insignificant towns, facing down mythical monsters? Did this mean every impossible fairy tale was grounded somewhere in absolute truth? Was there anything sane or normal at all, or was everything just magic and ghost stories? **Bella Swan, p. 294 *I thought of Carlisle, the centuries upon centuries that he had struggled to teach himself to ignore blood, so that he could save lives and be a doctor. Nothing could be harder than that. **Bella Swan, p. 299 13. Killer *Once you cared about a person, it was impossible to be logical about them anymore. **Bella Swan, p. 304 14. Family *"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires." **Embry Call about Bella Swan, p. 329 *"So, you're the vampire girl." I stiffened. "Yes. Are you the wolf girl?" **Emily Young and Bella Swan, p. 332 *Love is irrational, I reminded myself. The more you loved someone, the less sense anything made. **Bella Swan, p. 340 15. Pressure *I thought briefly of the clichés, about how you were suppose to see your life flash before your eyes. I was so much luckier. Who wanted to see a rerun, anyway? I saw him, and I had no will to fight. **Bella Swan about Edward Cullen, p. 361 *Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable. **Bella Swan, p. 361 *''Goodbye, I love you'', was my last thought. **Bella Swan, p. 362 16. Paris *"Juliet gets dumped and ends up with Paris" would have never been a hit. **Bella Swan, p. 371 17. Visitor *"Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would have been better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find." **Alice Cullen, p. 387 *"It's not normal, Alice, and it...it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone...left her, but like someone died." His voice cracked. It was like someone had died — like I'' had died. Because it had been more than just losing the truest of true loves, as if that were not enough to kill anyone. It was also losing a whole future, a whole family — the whole life that I'd chosen... **Charlie Swan and Bella Swan, p. 398 18. The Funeral *Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided. **Bella Swan, p. 411 19. Race *"You don't get a lot of suicidal vampires." **Alice Cullen to Bella Swan about Edward Cullen, p. 431 *Maybe, if I were very, very, very lucky, I would somehow be able to save Edward. But I wasn't so stupid as to think that saving him would mean that I could stay with him. I was no different, no more special than I'd been before. There would be no new reason for him to want me now. Seeing him and losing him again...I fought back against the pain. This was the price I had to pay to save his life. I would pay it. **Bella Swan, p. 432 *"You are so bizarre, even for a human." **Alice Cullen to Bella Swan, p. 437 *"Bella?" "Yes?" She eyed me speculatively. "How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?" **Alice Cullen and Bella Swan, p. 439 *"I'm going to get you as close as possible, and then you're going to run in the direction I point you. ... Try not to trip," she added. "We don't have time for a concussion today." I groaned. That would be just like me — ruin everything, destroy the world, in a moment of klutziness. **Alice Cullen and Bella Swan, p. 441 20. Volterra *I'd never seen anything more beautiful — even as I ran, gasping and screaming, I could appreciate that. And the last seven months meant nothing. And his words in the forest meant nothing. And it did not matter if he did not want me. I would never want anything but him, no matter how long I lived. **Bella Swan about Edward Cullen, p. 451 *It was very strange, for I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt ''well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect — not healed, but as if there had been no wound in the first place. **Bella Swan with Edward Cullen, p. 452 *"You smell just exactly the same as always. ... So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." **Edward Cullen to Bella Swan, p. 452 *At least I could be with him again before I died. That was better than a long life. **Bella Swan about Edward Cullen, p. 459 21.Verdict *"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare." **Aro, p. 468 *"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him — only he was not so angry." **Aro to Edward Cullen, p. 471 22. Flight *"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her," Alice suggested. **Alice Cullen to Edward Cullen, about Bella Swan, p. 486 *It was heaven — right smack in the middle of hell. **Bella Swan, p. 491 *Edward continued to kiss my hair, my forehead, my wrists...but never my lips, and that was good. After all, how many ways can one heart be mangled and still be expected to keep beating? I'd lived through a lot that should have finished me in the last few days, but it didn't make me feel strong. Instead, I felt horribly fragile, like one word could shatter me. **Bella Swan, p. 495 *"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose." **Emmett Cullen to Rosalie Hale, about Bella's forgiveness, p. 498 23. The Truth *"The odds...," he muttered then, distracted. His voice was so low I wasn't sure I heard it right. "The odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize Romeo again." **Edward Cullen, p. 508 *"I thought I'd explained it clearly before. Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist." **Edward Cullen, p. 509 *"But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me? ... I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly believed that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept — as if there were any way that I'' could exist without needing ''you!" **Edward Cullen to Bella Swan, p. 510 *"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars — points of light and reason. ...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." **Edward Cullen, p. 514 24. Vote *"The worst the Volturi can do is kill me. ... You can leave me," I explained. "The Volturi, Victoria...they're nothing compared to that." **Bella Swan to Edward Cullen, p. 524 *"Shh," I interrupted him. "Hold on a second. I think I'm having an epiphany here. ... You love me," I marveled. ... "Truly, I do." **Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, p. 526-527 *What if you sincerely believed something was true, but you were dead wrong? What if you were so stubbornly sure that you were right, that you wouldn't even consider the truth? Would the truth be silenced, or would it try to break through? **Bella Swan, p. 527 *"Marry me first." I stared at him, waiting... "Okay. What's the punch line?" He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke." **Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, p. 540 “You’re impossible,” he said, and he laughed once—a hard laugh, frustrated. “How can I put this so that you’ll believe me? You’re not asleep, and you’re not dead. I’m here, and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn’t want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy." Edward Cullen Epilogue — Treaty *Abruptly, I remembered what had happened to Paris when Romeo came back. The stage directions were simple: They fight. Paris falls. **Bella Swan, p. 552 *"I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away." ... "Never," I whispered, still locked in Edward's eyes. **Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, p. 558 *Edward was here, with his arms around me. I could face anything as long as that was true. I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny suddenly at me side. **Bella Swan, p. 563 References *Meyer, Stephenie. (2006). New Moon. Park Avenue, New York: Little, Brown and Company, 563. ISBN 978-0-316-16019-3. Category:Quotes Category:New Moon